Satan (InFAMOUS Extended Universe)
Summary Satan is a fallen angel and the ruler of Hell. He was once the most powerful and beautiful of all the angels of Yahweh, but his pride and jealousy led him to envy his Creator's position, and he sought to kill Him and assume lord-ship of all Creation. He led a rebellion against Heaven, but his forces were routed and defeated, resulting in his banishment to the dimension that would one day be known as Hell. Commiting everything in his power to spite Yahweh and cause Him pain to enact a sense of revenge, he corrupted the first humans and created the beings called demons. One of which, The Red Queen, created the monsters that inspired myth and folklore including Vampires, Werewolves, and Wendigoes. He once met Cole MacGrath on his journey through the Afterlife, and sought to damn Lucy Kuo's soul to Hell, but was foiled by the Patron Saint. He also has brief encounters with the demon hunter Ignatius after exorsizing one of his demons. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Satan, The Adversary, The Devil, Lucifer, The Morningstar, Helel (הילל), Lord of Hell, Prince of Lies, Prince of Darkness, Angel of Light, The Light-Bringer, Louis Cypher Origin: InFAMOUS Extended Universe Gender: Inapplicable. Appears and is referred to as Male. Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond time. Classification: Demon, Fallen Archangel, Ruler of Hell Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 5), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from existence), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantic level), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Durability Negation, Summoning, Healing, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Sealing, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, 'Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse level+ (Angels are transcendent beings who are unbound by dimensions and space and time itself. Stated to be able to destroy all Creation with a snap of his fingers. Far above the likes of the Ray Force, a 5-dimensional energy force that binds the Multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond time, space, and physics). Omnipresent in Hell Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond physics) Striking Strength: At least High Multiversal+ Durability: At least High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Extremely inflated ego and sense of pride. Despite his great wisdom and nigh-omniscience, his pride and overconfidence deluded himself into believing he could defeat The Creator. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Transcendents Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Traitors Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:InFAMOUS Multiverse Category:Tier 2